Second Chance
by DancerGirl90
Summary: Not everyone gets a second chance, but she gave him one...
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Rating: G to PG-13

CHAPTER 1 – 'Never Again'  
  
John Kilmer looked around his office watching his team work until he reached an empty place at the central table. A place that should have been occupied by his ex-wife, but wasn't. Why? He didn't know, but really wanted to.

Suddenly Tim's voice pulled him back to reality.  
  
"Hey Kilmer, when's Frankie getting back with the suspect?"

"She should have been back over an hour ago" Just then the door to the office opened and in walked Colonel Atkins.  
  
"Agent Kilmer, I need to talk with you" So John and the Colonel walked in to locker room where nobody could hear them.  
  
"What is it?"

"Its Frankie she-"

"What about Frankie where is she?"

"We lost contact with her over 4 hours ago, and so far have not been able to track her location"

"What?! She should have been escorted back here after she finished the interrogation!"

"That's just it - she never got to finish the interrogation... ...there was an ambush, she was taken"

"So you're telling me my wi... ...ex-wife is out there somewhere and god knows what could be wrong?"

"Now John I know you're worried we all are but we're going to find her"  
  
With that the Colonel left and John did the first thing he thought of...  
  
"Jelani I need you to get up satellite imagery for 5-10 miles around the last place Frankie was seen" John moved to the Plasma screen and waited for the pictures to come up.

"What? Last place-"

"Just do it!"  
  
Just then Mo cut in to the conversation.  
  
"Whoa Kilmer are you saying Frankie's missing?"

"She was ambushed and taken – Do you have the images?"  
  
Everybody was now working to help find anything they could and John and Mo were watching the screen looking at the images. Jelani was typing furiously at his computer and then the images popped up.  
  
"Yeah listen I got at least 20 people in that vicinity, she could be anyone of them"

"Can you eliminate anyone under 5'8 ?"

"Yeah but that leaves us with at least 8 people and they're all female" John sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Can you get pictures or anything of them?"

"All I can get is body temps and-"

"What?" John said in hope.

"There was a cam on the jacket Frankie was wearing, looks like we got a picture of a hand... ...but I don't think its Frankie's!"

"Why not?"

"Cause she's wearing a wedding ring"

"Let me see"

John moved closer and then seen the one thing he hadn't seen in almost 2 years – Frankie's wedding ring. 'She didn't take it off' John smiled and only Jelani seen it but he wasn't going to mention it.

"That's her!"

"How do you know that?" John stared at Jelani

"Because I do!" Jelani got this immediately... ...but then he seen something he really didn't want to see.

"Uhh... ...John we got a problem"

"What? What's wrong?"

"I just watched the end of the tape and it looks like Frankie's bleeding!"

"What!"

"Yeah there's blood on her hand wether it's her's or not-"

"Mo look up everybody that was there that night"

"Got it!"

"Jelani try and find everything you can on the guys that were with her"

"I'm on it"

"Everyone else find out how the hell this happened!"  
  
By the time he had finished everybody was either on the phone or typing at the speed of light, looking at computer screens, but John only had one thing on his mind. He needed to go there try and find her. He'd lost her once and wasn't going to do that again. He flipped opened his cell phone and dialled.  
  
"Yeah it's Kilmer I need a plane ready to go to Arizona" "No I need it ready to fly in 10 minutes"

And with that John was in his car ready to go and find the woman he loved.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! 

Reply to Review - Freitazal - I just always imagined she kept it!

* * *

CHAPTER 2 – 'Needing You' 

Cold. That's all she could feel. She was scared and hurting. The bruises on her body were getting bigger and become even more painful than the beatings themselves. She had tried to hide the pain but she couldn't, she was tired and the one thing – the one person – she needed more than anything wasn't there. God if she could just see his face – hear his voice even – she could last. But he wasn't there. But he would be. She knew deep down that he wouldn't stop till he found her and that's why she did everything she could to hold on. Because she knew him. He was still the same stubborn-ass, caring and funny guy she married... ...and then divorced. God! Divorce. That was a word that cut through her heart like a knife! A stupid fight! That's why they divorced but that wasn't the hard part. No! The hard part was her first night alone. She had no one to cuddle into in bed, no one to dry her tears, nothing. She wanted that to change. She wanted to have someone to come home with, someone to hold her when she cries, and someone to make her laugh. She wanted to be Mrs. Frankie Ellroy-Kilmer. She wanted him.

Loud banging foot steps brought her out of her thoughts (like she could stop thinking of him anyway!). The door flew open and in walked someone she hadn't seen before, but then again they all just came in, beat her and left. This guy was twice her size and had tattoos all over his arms. He started walking towards her.

"Please don't!"

"Don't what? Huh?" He pinned her to the wall her.

"Don't hurt me, please"

"Oh don't worry I won't hurt. In fact we should both enjoy this!"

"No please don't... ...you don't understand!"

She tried to push him away but it didn't help she wasn't as strong as she normally is. He pushed her into the wall and then everything went black.

When she woke up she felt sick and like she couldn't move. She knew what had happened and that just mad it worse.

"John I need you please hurry!"

She said it in a low whisper and then curled up into ball. Hoping, knowing that he would come to her and keep her safe. It was the only thing she could hang on to. She closed her eyes. Not to sleep, but to imagine him – holding her - telling her everything would be ok. That it wasn't her fault. That he's not going to let her go – That he'll be there forever.

* * *

Short but emotional! Please R&R 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

* * *

CHAPTER 3 – 'Hang On'

2 hours. That's how long it had been since he'd heard something and not only was the wait killing him but he wanted to know – needed to know – what was happening to her? He was driving from the airport and he had gone over every scenario imaginable! They could be torturing her! Beating her! Hurting her! Hell! They could have even – No! – He wasn't going to think that, Frankie was strong! She'd beat the crap out of them before she let that happen! He knew personally!

He pulled the car over and sighed leaning his back against the seat. He remembered when they started fighting. He tried to fix things they both did, but nothing seemed to work... ...Until that night. They had gotten back from a mission and they were both lonely, so... ...one thing lead to another and he woke up with her in his arms.

The sound of his cell phone broke him out of his daze.

"Kilmer" He answered hoping it was Jelani with some news.

"Oh still so formal John"

"Who is this?"

"I am the only man who can help you get your precious ex-wife back"

"Frankie where is she? If you even touch her I swear to god I'll kill you with my bare hands!"

"Oh don't worry I didn't touch her – but my men have had their fun"

"What do you want?" He wanted to kill this guy!

"Money – 10 million dollars to be exact"

"I want proof that she's alive and unharmed! I want to talk to her"

"Fine- Ms Ellroy don't do anything stupid" 'It's Kilmer' John thought.

"Hello John?" There she was... ...his angel.

"Frankie are you ok?"

"No but I can't say much"

"Listen to me I'm going to get you out of there! Ok?"

"Yeah and John I-"

"John if you want to see her ever again and in one piece then you will go to the factory on Elm Street with 10 million dollars!" And then the phone hung up.

John started his car and began driving while he dialled a familiar number and waited for an answer.

"Kilmer where are you?"

"4th street – Did you get it?"

"The whole thing and personally I think the guy's a jackass!"

"Yeah are the teams ready?" John was now stoping his car out the front of the factory.

"Yeah their moving into position right now"

"Ok listen I'm here – have a plane ready so when we find Frankie I can bring her home!"

"No problem – listen John we've got paramedics on site just in case ok"

"Yeah let's just hope we don't need them"

John walked over to the officer in charge and got the briefcase full of money – which wasn't going to far anyway – and went towards the door of the factory. He wasn't sure what to do so he went to open the door. When he walked in he noticed it was pretty much like any ordinary factory except he seen there were rooms over to one side. Then he heard someone coming towards him and got ready for anything.

"John do you have my money?"

"Yes but I want Frankie first"

"Oh John don't worry she's alive... ...unconscious but alive"

"Fine here's your money" He handed him the briefcase.

"10 million good, she's in the last room at the end" John went to move but he was held back.

"You will not move until me and my team have gone" John stepped back and waited until they had gone far enough and then he ran toward the room while calling Jelani.

"Jelani get the medics up here now"

"Their on their way"

John made it to the last room and opened the door and seen Frankie lying on the floor so he raced over to her.

"Frankie? It's me come on baby look at me!"

"John?" She said in a weak and soft voice.

"Yeah I'm right here it's ok" Just then the medics walked in and began loading Frankie onto a stretcher.

"John?"

"Hey it's ok I'm right here just rest ok?"

"Ok"

The medics loaded Frankie into the ambulance and John got in with her (As if he was leaving her side!).

"Just hang on Frankie... ...It's all over" he said while holding her hand.

But unfortunately it was far from over.

* * *

Sorry it took so long but i've been stacked up with school work! Please R&R!


End file.
